Transformers
Transformers is a 2007 American science fiction action film based on the Transformers toy line. The film, which combines computer animation with live-action, is directed by Michael Bay, with Steven Spielberg serving as executive producer. It is the first installment of the live-action ''Transformers'' film series. It stars Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a teenager who gets caught up in a war between the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons, two factions of alien robots who can disguise themselves by transforming into everyday machinery. The Autobots intend to use the AllSpark, the object that created their robotic race, in an attempt to rebuild Cybertron and end the war while the Decepticons desire control of the AllSpark with the intention of using it to build an army by giving life to the machines of Earth. Tyrese Gibson, Josh Duhamel, Anthony Anderson, Megan Fox, Rachael Taylor, John Turturro, and Jon Voight also star while voice actors Peter Cullen and Hugo Weaving voice Optimus Prime and Megatron respectively. Plot Many years ago, the planet Cybertron was consumed by a civil war by the two Transformer factions, the Autobots led by Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons led by Megatron. Optimus jettisoned the AllSpark, a mystical artefact that brings life to the planet, into space, but Megatron pursued it. Megatron crashed in the Arctic Circle and froze, discovered in 1897 by explorer Archibald Witwicky. Witwicky activated Megatron’s navigational system, which scanned the AllSpark’s coordinates into his glasses. The glasses end up in the possession of his great-great-grandson Sam Witwicky. In the present day, Sam buys his first car, a rusting Chevrolet Camaro, but discovers it has a life of its own. In Qatar, Blackout attacks and destroys a U.S. military base in a failed attempt to hack the military network to find information on Megatron and the AllSpark. A team of soldiers led by Captain William Lennox escape across the desert, pursued by Blackout’s drone Scorponok. They fight Scorponok off, aided by aerial reinforcements and travel home with Scorponok’s stinger, discovering sabot rounds damaged the armour. At the Pentagon, Secretary of Defense John Keller leads the investigation into the attack. Sound analyst Maggie Madsen catches another Decepticon, Frenzy, hacking into the network while onboard Air Force One. While the hack is thwarted, Frenzy downloads files on Archibald’s glasses, tracking down Sam with Barricade, disguised as a police car. Sam and his high school crush Mikaela Banes are rescued by the Camaro who turns out to be Autobot scout Bumblebee, but he is mute and has to communicate through his car radio. Previously sending a beacon to his fellow Autobots, Bumblebee takes Sam and Mikaela to meet the new arrivals – Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Optimus explains the details of their situation, revealing if Megatron gained the AllSpark he would transform Earth’s machinery into a new army and exterminate mankind. Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots travel to Sam’s house to retrieve the glasses, but the teenagers are apprehended by agents of Sector Seven, a top secret government branch, led by Seymour Simmons. The Autobots stop the agents, but Simmons calls for backup who take Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee into custody, Optimus obtaining the glasses. The respective groups connected to the Transformers are gathered together at Hoover Dam by Sector Seven’s director Tom Banachek. Inside, the group discover the frozen Megatron and the AllSpark, but Frenzy who smuggled away in Mikaela’s bag, summons the other Decepticons to attack. Bumblebee is released to protect the AllSpark, shrinking it down to a handheld size so it can be transported to safety. Megatron escapes the dam after thawing out. A lengthy battle occurs in Los Angeles, with most of the Decepticons being killed but Megatron murders Jazz. Sam’s attempt to escape with the AllSpark is prevented by Megatron, but Sam rams the AllSpark into his chest, extinguishing his spark. Starscream is the only Decepticon to escape. Optimus salvages a shard of the AllSpark from Megatron’s body. The U.S. government shut down Sector Seven, disposing of the dead Decepticons in the Laurentian Abyss, while the Autobots secretly hide out on Earth, Optimus sending a transmission into space inviting any surviving Autobots to join them. Cast Humans * Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a young descendant of an Arctic explorer who stumbled on a big secret which becomes the last hope for Earth. * Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes, a classmate of Sam who assists Sam in his mission by using skills she learned as a juvenile car thief. * Josh Duhamel as William Lennox, the captain of a Special Operations team based at the U.S. SOCCENT base in Qatar. * Tyrese Gibson as U.S. Air Force Combat Controller Technical Sergeant Robert Epps, a member of Captain Lennox's team. * Rachael Taylor as Maggie Madsen, a Pentagon analyst recruited by the U.S. Defense Department. * Anthony Anderson as Glen Whitmann, a hacker friend of Maggie. * Jon Voight as John Keller, the U.S. Secretary of Defense. * John Turturro as Agent Seymour Simmons, a member of Sector 7 Advanced Research Division. * Michael O'Neill as Tom Banachek, head of Sector 7. * Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky, Sam's father. * Julie White as Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother. * Amaury Nolasco as ACWO Jorge "Fig" Figueroa, a Special Operations soldier who survives the destruction of the SOCCENT base in Qatar and was also a member of Captain Lennox's team. * Zack Ward as First Sergeant Donnelly, a member of Captain Lennox's team. * W. Morgan Sheppard as Captain Archibald Witwicky Sam's great-great-grandfather who accidentally activates Megatron's navigational system. * Bernie Mac as Bobby Bolivia, a used cars salesman. * John Robinson]] as Miles Lancaster, Sam's best friend. * Travis Van Winkle as Trent, Mikaela's boyfriend. * Glenn Morshower as Colonel Sharp (credited as "SOCCENT sergeant") Transformers Autobots * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. Peter Cullen had previously voiced Optimus Prime in the original 1980s cartoon and was chosen to reprise his role, which was warmly welcomed by audiences and considered one of the film's best aspects. * Mark Ryan as Bumblebee, the young scout of the Autobots and best friend of Sam. * Darius McCrary as Jazz, the second-in-command to Optimus Prime. * Robert Foxworth as Ratchet, the Autobots' medic. * Jess Harnell as Ironhide, the Autobots' weapon's expert, and Barricade, a Decepticon who transforms into a police car. Decepticons * Hugo Weaving as Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Originally Frank Welker (voice of Megatron in the original series) was considered but according to DVD commentary, Bay thought his voice didn't fit, so Weaving was chosen instead. * Jim Wood as Bonecrusher, the rampaging mine sweeper of the Decepticons. * Reno Wilson as Frenzy, a hacker for the Decepticons. * Charlie Adler as Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command. Adler had previously voiced several characters in the original series, most noticeably Silverbolt. External links * Category:Films Category:2007 release Category:Transformers series Category:Action Films Category:Sci-Fi Films